Pierly, Beautiful
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: What to do on a beautiful Saturday. Let's ask Sharon and Andy!


Sadly, I don't own these amazeball character, but I do love them and I will return them, once I am finished having a little fun.

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASAS

The sun was beaming through the sheer curtains in her bedroom, and she could feel and hear him lying next to her. She looks over at the clock and it read 10:30 a.m. It had been a while since they had the chance to sleep in, but after this week and the long case dealing with a mother who kidnapped who own children, and accidently killed one to extort money from her husband's family, they needed this relaxation time.

She rolled over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, he stirred but didn't wake. Which was a shocker to her, because he is usually the early bird, while she hates waking up earlier than necessary. She gave him another kiss, this time on the lips, hoping to wake him, but she failed. "Wake up, sleepyhead," she whispered into his ear. He squirmed a little and grabbed her by her waist and said, "Five more minutes, please."

Before she could reply, he kissed her back, which made her giggle, it was like the kiss was some type of bribe. "Ok, sure sleepyhead, but don't complain next time when, I want five more minutes," she retorts playfully while getting out of the bed, reaching for her robe.

"Aye, aye Captain," he replies as he snuggled into her pillow.

She tossed him glare over her shoulders, as she was leaving the bedroom. He knew what that phrase did to her, maybe that's why he liked to use it so much. _Sneaky, sneaky man_, she thought, as she was entering her kitchen.

She hadn't cooked breakfast in a long time, due to either Rusty or Andy beating her to the punch, but today she decided she was going to give it a shot. Rusty was away visiting a friend for the weekend, so it was just them two.

She starts to kettle for her peppermint tea, and the coffee pot for his Italian roast coffee. As the beverages were making she starts going through the pantry and fridge trying to decide what to make. She ran across an Italian loaf of bread and she thought _where did this come from? _Then she remembered Andy had mentioned something about making Italian French toast one morning.

She grabs her phone, and googled the recipe, it seems simple enough, and they had all the necessary ingredients, so she gave her best shot.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"Mmm, smells good in here," Andy said as he was walking around the corner into the kitchen. She looked up from putting the finishing touches on the breakfast and gave him a smile, and replies "Thank you."

"I see you couldn't wait for me to make the French toast," he states as he walked behind squeezing her waist, and moving her hair to the side to place a kiss on her neck.

"I figured you wouldn't mine," she replies turning around in his arms to kiss him on the lips, the kiss grew deep quickly. She stepped back, "I kind of want to eat breakfast today, sir," she said. Thinking back to the last few times that tried to have a decent breakfast together, and where that usually lead.

He feigned sadness, and hit her with the puppy dog eyes, "Those aren't going to work this morning," she said while winking at him.

As she grabs the plates and the silverware to head to the table, he grabs the mugs and follows her. As they sit there enjoying the magnificent breakfast that she prepared, they have their usual small talk, she asks "What should we do today?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asks back, knowing how much she hates receiving a question as an answer to her questions. She smirks at him, "You just love irritating me don't you?" she said before taking a sip of her tea, glaring at him.

"It's kind of fun," he states, winking at her. "But, seriously, what do you have in mind?" he asks again.

"Hmm, I was thinking we could go to the Santa Monica Pier and just see where the day leads us from there," she replies.

"That sounds interesting," he states, "why the Pier?" "You've never mentioned it before."

"I don't know, I guess I just want to do something different," she replies.

He grabs her hand from across the table and intertwines their fingers, "I guess we should go shower then," he replies.

"We?" she says trying not to laugh, "We can never just take a shower," she tosses out over her shoulder as she was entering the kitchen.

"We can try," he says while taking the dishes from her hands, giving her a look of disapproval. She knew the rules, if she cooked he cleaned, but she somehow always tried to challenge that. He liked her stubbornness, most of the times, he found it sexy and intriguing.

"Or you can just use Rusty's shower," she says while wiping the dining room table off. "You would miss me too much," he replies. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile, "Perhaps you are right."

As he is loading the dishwasher, she walks toward the bedroom, and says, "If I were you Lieutenant, I would hurry up!"

As she was rounding the corner to the bathroom, he wasn't far behind her.

_**45 minutes later**_

Their little shower escapade lengthen the time of the shower, but it was well worth it, in both of their minds.

As they were getting dressed, he admires her frame and how perfect she is, even after having two children, and battle wounds from the job, they seem to enhance her beauty.

As she was pulling her skinny jeans up, she glances at him through the mirror and sees him staring at her, "You know it isn't nice to stare," she tosses at him smiling. "I'm aware, but I figured you'd rather me stare, than touch, seeing as it means we would never make it to the Pier," he retorts with a seductive smirk on his face.

She doesn't reply verbally, but she tosses him a wink through the mirror. She is almost finished getting dressed, she buttons up her black and green plaid shirt and sits on the bed to zip her riding boots. He admires the effortless grace she possesses.

Watching her get ready always makes him happy. He never thought in a million years that he would actually be with woman like her.

As she was putting her hair in a bun, she breaks his trance by stating "You might want to put your shoes on, I'm almost done. He is still looking at her in amazement. _How can she be so beautiful? How can I be so lucky? What did I do to deserve her? _He thought.

As they are heading out the bedroom door, she grabs him by his arms and pushes him against the door frame, and plants a juicy kiss on his lips. He is taken aback, but he enjoys the hell out of it, as usual. As they break apart, he asks "What was that for?" "A thank you gift,' she replies smiling at him, still standing close enough to steal another kiss. "For?" he asks again, she kisses him again, and replies "not touching!" She walks towards the condo door, leaving him standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

As they make their way to the garage, they are holding hands and laughing. Throughout the car ride they continued to do the same thing.

**40 minutes later…**

As they arrived at the Pier, Sharon is in awe of all the fun things that there are to do. Andy can see the amazement in her face and is tickled how at how small things such as this can make her complexly happy.

"So, when was the last time you were here," he asks, looking at her small smile, as she looks at the Ferris wheel.

"Hmm, it has been awhile," she replies turning her attention to him. "If I had to say it was when Emily was visiting from college her freshman year," she says.

"Wow, that long," he says taking her hand. "What do you want to do first, then?" he asks, hoping she doesn't say the Ferris wheel, because he heard it is the most beautiful when it was dark out.

"How about we test out your marksmanship Lieutenant," she tosses out in her sassy sarcastic tone, that he just loves.

"I'm an excellent, shot ma'am!" he retorts. "We shall see," she replies, guiding him to the booth. As they reach the booth she says, "You may be an excellent shot with a 9mm, but what about a water gun?" she teases him.

"I'm still an excellent shot, beautiful," he teases back. Every time he calls her that, she blushes, she sometimes finds it hard to believe that he is the one that she is in love with.

"Okay, well strap up then," she says, taking her gun into her hand. He follows suit. The game runner informs them of the rules, "Whoever, shoots the most seashells, in 75 seconds, wins" she says. "Are you ready?" she asks, they both nod their heads yes. The bell dings and they are off.

When the bell rings to end their time, they fist pump. "Well it looks like the lady won," the game runner says. "I thought you were excellent shot?" she teases as she sticks her tongue out at him.

"I let you win," he says. "Yeah, whatever you say," she replies laughing at him. "Shall we see what I beat you at next?" she asks leaning against his shoulder. "You mean shall we see what I'm about to win?" he retorts.

"If you say so," she replies walking away from him, heading towards a ring toss game. As he follows her and sees where she is going, he grabs her by the waist, and says "I will definitely win this," he says in a cocky tone. "Haa," she replies, "don't forget you are talking to a country girl here." "Oh I can never forget it, you ride to well for me that to ever happen," he whispers in her ear. She slaps him on the chest, playfully. He feigns pain and replies, "What?" "I was referring to those boots that you have on" he replies while smirking.

"Uh huh, yeah right," she replies. "Now stop stalling and come get beat again," she says.

"I'm going to win, "he says. "Okay, then show me," she replies. "If I win we get to do what I want next," he wagers. "Okay, you got a deal," she says.

"Ready, set, go." The young man behind the counter says.

When both of them are out of rings the games ends. The young man says, "Sir, you landed the most rings."

Andy looks at Sharon and sticks his tongue out at her, payback for earlier. She laughs. "You just couldn't wait to do that, could you?" she asks. "Nope!" he says.

They both laugh.

"So, what are we playing next," she asks. "Basketball," he replies, smiling knowing that he now has the upper hand. "Hey, no fair," she whines, as they are walking towards the game, "You know I can't play basketball."

"Who said I had to be fair?" he teases "I'm trying to win here." "You mean cheat," she says pouting. "You say potato, I say _patoto_," he replies smirking at her.

"Fine," but I chose next she says. "Ok, beautiful," he replies and then her cheeks began to blush as if it was the first time he had ever called he that.

They play the game, and Andy wins by 5 points. "See you put up a good fight, beautiful," he says while hugging her. "You only trying to make yourself, feel better you cheater," she says muffled into his chest.

"Maybe," he teases. She looks up at him, with a look of 'two can play this game' and says "Ok, cool I got something for you," she warns him.

"Let's go," she says pulling him towards the next game.

"Whack-a-mole," he says shocked that she thinks he can't beat her at this. "I think we will be 3-1, after his game," he says.

She casts him a glare of cockiness, "Oh honey don't be so sure," she says. "Why is that?" he asks. "Because this game requires a little thing called patience, that you lack sometimes," she teases, coyly smiling at him.

"You think so?" Andy retorts. "Yep, I know so," she replies back. "I recall being very patient for this one beautiful thing, I longed for," he says looking in her eyes. Her eyes were glimmering with happiness, when he said that. "That is very different, and you know it," she teases, before she kisses him gently. "Although, I'm happy you were patient with me," she says. "I will always be, beautiful," he says placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok let's see how patient, you can be with this mole," she says. "Ok, you are on," he says. As they play the game, she can see his frustration with the mole rising on his features, it tickles her so much, that she lets out a couple of laughs. When the timer went off, Sharon's score was higher, "See, I told you, you have to be patient," she says in a comforting manner while trying not to laugh again. "I guess, you were right," he replies. "Oh, please say that again, I never hear that enough from you," she jokes. "In your dreams, sweetheart," he replies. "Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying," she says. They both laugh as they walk towards another game.

They spend hours playing various games and eating cotton candy, pretzels, funnel cakes, gyros. He even got her to try a deep fried Oreo.

As the sun was setting and they were winding down their time at the Pier. "Let's get on the Ferris wheel," he says.

"You sure," she says "I know you aren't a fan of heights." "I think I will be ok," he teases "I have my strong and beautiful Captain with me." He flashes her his playful smile, she leans up to kiss him.

As they board the wheel, she feels him tense up beside her. She places her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, it almost an instant soother for him. He places his arm around her and as the wheel begins to turn, he leans down and places kisses on her head. She rubbing small circles on his chest, under his leather jacket, against his green polo.

"Andy," she says.

"Yes, beautiful," he replies.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks, looking up at him. "Sure, go for it," he replies.

"Why me?" she asks shyly yet fearlessly.

"Well, I think the better question would be why me?" he says, "But seeing as you asked first, I'm going to tell you, your answer first."

"You saw something in me that I didn't know existed. You pushed me to become a better man, a better friend, a better father, a better detective. You saw past my issues with addiction and anger. You helped me stay sober, you helped me learn to channel my anger into better things. You helped me better my relationship with my daughter. You could have easily chosen not to attend Nicole's wedding with me, and let me fall flat on my face, but you didn't, you chose to be an amazing friend. You helped me realize that the type of woman that I needed in my life, was standing right in front of me the entire time, and I hadn't noticed it," he says looking into her now misting eyes. "In short you saw the best in me and you helped me see it too and plus it doesn't hurt that you are painstakingly beautiful, too," he says. They both laugh at the last statement.

"Andy, you give me too much credit," she says coyly. He lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes, "because you earned it, beautiful," he says. She smiles at him.

"How about we share it?" she proposes. "Ok, I can live with that," he agrees.

"You done a lot of the hard work yourself. You wanted to change and be a better person and I could see that. That's what I admired about you. You didn't let the hardships that you encounter, stray you away from trying as hard as you could. You never once blamed someone else for your struggles with addiction and anger. I find that to be so courageous," she says. He looks at her with such admiration, because he never in a million years thought she would want to tolerate him and his shenanigans.

He leans down to kiss her. It deepens quickly, it is like the previous admissions helped them open their souls to each other even more than before. She breaks the kiss off, and says, "It also helps that you are so devilishly handsome, too." They both laugh. "Plus, you are kind of charming, when you want to be," she teases.

"Are you saying my charm, helped me?" he asks. "Meh, maybe," she replies, as the Ferris wheel was coming to a stop. As they were getting off and heading towards their car, he says "I never would have thought, I would hear you admit it, beautiful." She looks at him and laughs, she leans into him and whispers, "It was kind of hard for me to do so, you know how stubborn I can be." She flashes him a smile, and he replies, "Oh, I do!" She punches him in the arm. He rubs it as if it hurts, "Yikes, you really pack a punch," he teases. She just flashes her beautiful smile once again and shrugs her shoulders. As they approach the car, holding hands, he says "We should do this more often, beautiful." He leans out to open her door, and she says, "I love that you call me beautiful, as if it is my name," as she kisses him tenderly. As he closes her door and walks around to his, he says, "It is your name." She looks a little lost in what that was supposed to mean. He pulls out his phone, and shows her, her contact name. It says 'Beautiful' with two purple hearts to represent her Captain insignia and her favorite color. "Aww," she says.

ASASASASASASAS

As always I love reviews! Kisses and hugs to all of my loyal readers. Welcome to all of my new readers as well!


End file.
